


So Let Us Shine

by amyfortuna



Series: 2015 Season of Kink (Card 1) [17]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Pool Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eärwen and Anairë have a proposal for Nerdanel, some years after the Rebellion of the Noldor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Let Us Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solanaceae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanaceae/gifts).



> This fulfils my Season of Kink square for shower/bath sex.

"What do you want?" Nerdanel spoke sharply, barely turning away from her work. She was up to her elbows in clay, wrapped in a work smock, dripping sweat, her face smudged. Anairë and Eärwen, who had just come in, looked immaculate, as if they had just been dressed by the best the palace had to offer.

Anairë wore a plain riding costume and boots, at least, but Eärwen, princess that she was from birth, seemed to have no other concept of suitable fashion than long lacy dresses and impractical shoes. Nerdanel frowned at the delicate gown, which could so easily catch on something in her workshop and be torn. "Are you really wearing that in here?" 

Eärwen just smiled, brushing a lock of silvery hair behind one ear, and approached Nerdanel, hips swaying slightly. "We have a proposal for you, Anairë and I." 

Nerdanel turned before Eärwen could get quite close enough to her to ruin her gown, putting her hands out in front of her. Eärwen really was very near; Nerdanel's hands almost brushed the lacework of the dress, just at the low-cut bosom. "What would that be, then?"

Anairë spoke up. "You have been alone for a long while now, essentially in exile through no fault of your own. We have come, because we need you."

"And because in these days when we are so few, no one should be alone," Eärwen added, and then she was moving forward, taking Nerdanel's clay-covered hands in her own, heedless of stains. Nerdanel was caught in her gaze, sweet and calm, and though she almost wanted to jerk her hands away, found that she could not. 

Anairë came closer too, and Nerdanel was all but surrounded, backed up against the worktable, Eärwen holding her hands, Anairë placing a hand on her upper back, and leaning forward to breathe very softly in her ear. "We know, sister, the fire you feel in your blood," she whispered. "We can help to ease it." 

Nerdanel turned her head to look at Anairë, and Eärwen's hands let go of hers and moved to her waist, busily untying the knot of her protective smock. "I'm not your sister," Nerdanel protested, and then yielded, a little. "But you are right about the fire I feel, and yet," she breathed in, feeling a sense that she was betraying something, what she could not tell, "I thought that was a fire that could never be quenched by any other than by one, who is gone." 

"It is a fire of the body and of the heart, dear one," Eärwen said, removing the smock and exposing the simple gown underneath. "Come with us, and we will show you how it may be eased." She leaned forward, and brushed a soft kiss across Nerdanel's lips. Nerdanel felt herself tingle all over at the sensation and could not quite restrain a gasp. 

"Wash your hands, my darlings," Anairë said, moving away from Nerdanel a little, and directing her words to them both, with a flirtatious smile first at Nerdanel, then at Eärwen. Nerdanel found herself obeying, turning to the nearby washbasin and pouring water over her hands. Eärwen, next to her, held out her hands, and Nerdanel poured water over them as well. 

Eärwen took one of Nerdanel's hands, and slowly rubbed it downward from the elbow, getting all the clay off easily enough. But the touch was like fire too, and Eärwen's quick arch glance at her set her heart racing. She repeated the process on the other hand, gently caressing the inside of Nerdanel's wrist, and Nerdanel was practically breathless by the time her hands were clean. Eärwen quickly washed and dried her own hands, then dried Nerdanel's, rubbing small circles across the palms with the towel. 

"Wait," Nerdanel said when her hands were clean and dry. "Before we go in, I have a question." She turned to Eärwen. "Arafinwë? What does he think of this between you -," she indicated generally to Anairë and Eärwen, "- between us?"

Eärwen laughed a little, and the sound was like music. "Anairë and I have had an understanding since our youth, and both our husbands have always known what we share."

"Quite convenient we married brothers, on the whole," Anairë observed, and she and Eärwen shared a look between them. 

"And as for you, when I told him of the possibility that we might, ah, approach you, he simply wished us good luck." Eärwen leaned in, pressing her lips quickly to Nerdanel's, and drew back with a mischievous smile. 

Anairë reached out for one of Nerdanel's hands as Eärwen took the other, and Nerdanel let herself be guided by them, into her own house. It was like the two of them together were a force of nature. Anairë's calm, elegant, beauty and wit combined with Eärwen's enchantingly sweet face and form along her ability to change in a moment from someone who looked lost in the clouds to someone who was completely in control of herself and everyone around her, was a heady mix. 

Nerdanel could feel herself getting lost in it, picturing what she could bring to them. She half wanted to kneel down before them. She half wanted to control them herself. 

She suspected that whatever happened, it would be Eärwen guiding it. 

Once inside, Eärwen led them to Nerdanel's bedroom like she had been in the house a thousand times. Just off the room was a large tiled bath, and Eärwen brought them there. She and Anairë exchanged another look, and both of them began stripping Nerdanel of her clothes, pressing kisses to her neck from time to time. 

Under such a sweet assault, Nerdanel just surrendered, letting them do as they wished with her. It wasn't long before all her clothes were gone, and her partners were removing their own clothes. The lacy dress proved remarkably easy to take off, and Eärwen was naked, clad only in her glorious silver hair, well before Anairë was. 

Eärwen turned to the bath, backside swaying, switching on taps and turning knobs with the ease of someone who knew exactly what she was doing. She caught Nerdanel staring, and smiled. "Do you like what you see?" 

"Competence and beauty all in one, my lady," Nerdanel teased. "How could I not like that?" 

"I trust you will find we are both beautiful and _very_ good at what we do," Anairë's voice said from behind her, and an arm slid around her, drawing her back against Anairë, who was now most exquisitely naked. Anairë pressed a long lingering kiss to the back of her neck, sweeping her hair aside. It was one of Nerdanel's favourite spots to be kissed, long-neglected now, and she could feel herself reacting to the feel of it. When Anairë licked upward from that spot to tweak gently with her tongue at the point of Nerdanel's ear, she could not help a moan escaping. 

She didn't realise she had closed her eyes until she found that Eärwen was putting her arms around her as well, leaning in, taking a kiss like she was owed it. Her mouth on Nerdanel's was firm but sweet and Nerdanel could feel her knees going weak with it, as Eärwen took the kiss deeper, pressing closer. They were roughly the same height and Nerdanel could feel Eärwen's small breasts against her larger, heavier, ones, and Anairë's pressing against her back, warm and maddening at the same time. 

Nerdanel's eyes flew open as Eärwen stepped away, and she saw Eärwen take a look at the expression on her face and give a certain satisfied smile. "Come on, then, lovelies," Eärwen said. "We wouldn't want the water getting cold." She stepped down into the water, and held out her hand. 

Nerdanel felt as though she was hardly able to move, she was so aroused, but took Eärwen's hand. Anairë guided her forward as well, keeping an arm around her waist, and together they climbed into the bath, settling down in the warm water. Nerdanel groaned at the feel of it sinking into muscles she hadn't realised were sore. Maybe she really had spent a little too much time wrestling with recalcitrant statues of late. 

Eärwen, silver hair floating all about her, moved toward Anairë and kissed her, the first interaction Nerdanel had seen between them today that was more than just exchanged glances. They were beautiful together, a study in light and dark, Eärwen's bright silver hair and golden brown skin against Anairë's deep black hair and pale skin, reflecting a life spent in study. Nerdanel considered herself, red-brown hair and ruddy skin, in comparison to them, but rather than any thoughts of being less beautiful than they were, suddenly saw herself through their eyes, a third colour in the mix, Fire to their Water and Air. 

Still kissing Anairë, Eärwen held out her hand to Nerdanel, and she made her way over to them. They broke the kiss off and gathered her in, each wrapping an arm around her. 

"Nerdanel," Anairë whispered, voice husky, and kissed her. Anairë kissed with intensity, just like she did everything else, kissed her like she had made a thorough study of the practice before ever trying it, and Nerdanel was swept away, tingling from head to toe, lost in the ecstasy of it. Beside her, Eärwen gently bit at the curve of her neck, and then slid her mouth down. Nerdanel could not restrain a gasp when Eärwen took her nipple into her mouth, sucking on it hard, reawakening nerves long left unused. 

Nerdanel twisted her head away from Anairë's mouth. "Please, ah, please," she breathed, and Anairë seemed to understand, sliding a hand down her side to her hip, and tracing inward, far too slowly. Nerdanel let out a sharp breath when Anairë's fingers finally delved between her legs, making unerringly for her clit. 

She swayed forward into the touch, and Eärwen released the nipple she was mouthing to hold her steady. "Be patient, my beauty," she whispered in Nerdanel's ear, a hand sliding around her shoulders. "We want to do so many things with you." Eärwen's hand slid down her back to the curve of her buttocks, down the cleft of them, and underneath, until she was brushing Anairë's hand, dipping one finger into Nerdanel, slowly, carefully thrusting into her, again and again. 

Nerdanel widened her legs and threw her head back, hearing the echoes of gasping breath in the room and realising it was herself. She could feel Eärwen's and Anairë's mouths on her now, one at her nipple, the other nipping at her ear. Eärwen breathed against her and the sensation was overwhelming. 

Nerdanel was close, she was so close. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was making strange keening noises. There were so many hands and mouths on her that she felt weightless, borne up by them. 

"Let go for us, darling," Eärwen breathed into her ear. Anairë's fingers slipped over her clit once more, and Eärwen's fingers pressed inward, holding there, giving her something to clench down onto. Nerdanel's body felt like it was full of the sweetest flame, exploding outward, dizzying, overwhelming almost to the point of pain. 

Her body clenched down over and over again onto Eärwen's fingers as Anairë's hand continued moving over her clit, until it really was too much and Nerdanel flung out a shaking hand, touching Anairë's wrist. Anairë stopped immediately, withdrawing her hand. Eärwen did the same, more slowly. 

They sank down into the water together, Nerdanel almost limp against Eärwen, body still shaking, tiny shivers still running all through her. Anairë's arms came around her from behind, and she could feel Anairë's mouth nuzzling against her shoulder. She was shaken by the rush of affection that ran through her for them both and couldn't help smiling softly. Eärwen tipped her mouth up and kissed her, slow and sweet.

"Will you take us to your bed, Nerdanel?" Eärwen asked when the kiss broke, hand in Nerdanel's hair. 

"Yes," Nerdanel said, feeling almost as shy about the raw desire in Eärwen's face combined with this new affection for her sisters-in-law as she had felt about the raw need and love she had seen on a different beloved face, in a time that was now so long ago. 

Anairë splashed Nerdanel, gently, just to get her attention. Nerdanel turned to find Anairë's mouth on hers, and sank against her with a small gasp. 

This kiss went on for some time, and Nerdanel was just starting to feel passion reawakening inside of her when it broke. Anairë gave her a dazzling smile that reminded her for a moment of a young Findekano, still nearly a child, upon arriving at their home for a visit, giving her Maitimo that exact bright teasing smile. 

She splashed Anairë back, a grin breaking out on her face. For a moment all three of them were children again, playfully wrestling in the water as though they did not have fifteen grown children and a world of regrets shared between them. Nerdanel found herself laughing, soaking Anairë's hair thoroughly, warm and writhing against her.

It was Eärwen who first grabbed one of the (beautifully carved) soaps sitting at the side of the bath and began to rub Nerdanel down with it, quickly and efficiently. "Darling, how have you managed to get clay under your arms, between your toes, and at the backs of your knees?" she said, washing the parts in question, raising her eyes to Nerdanel's with a teasing laugh. 

"I'm fairly certain clay runs in my blood at this point," Nerdanel said, leaning back to let Anairë run a bar of soap specifically designed to be used on hair over her long red-brown locks. Anairë's fingers against her scalp were comforting and Nerdanel let out a soft groan. 

After a few minutes, Nerdanel grabbed the soap away from Eärwen and slid the bar down her breasts, following the path of it with her hands. Eärwen's breasts were small but delightful, perfectly fitting into Nerdanel's hand. Washing away the soap with a splash of water, Nerdanel bent and licked at one of Eärwen's nipples, drawing a gasp from her. Eärwen danced away before she could take it further, laughing. "In a moment, darling!" she said with a grin. "We've taken the edge off for you, but I'd like to continue this in a bed." 

Then Eärwen exchanged a glance over her head with Anairë. Nerdanel was beginning to anticipate those glances between them, expecting secret plans and sweet results. Anairë rinsed Nerdanel's hair out thoroughly, even as Eärwen ran a hand down Nerdanel's body, removing the last of the clay from her. 

Before long, they were all standing just outside the bath with dripping hair, towelling each other off. Eärwen's hair, darkened by the water, shone like steel, and fell nearly to her knees when wet. Anairë's shorter hair, dark and straight as a die, was easy to braid in one long tail, after being combed through quickly. 

Nerdanel's own hair, though the shortest of the three, falling just beyond her shoulders, was the hardest to tame. It would dry quickly, however, so Nerdanel left it to wildness after brushing it through. She far preferred the thought of tangling her hands in Eärwen's hair, drawing her fingers through the damp strands of it, seeing if Eärwen gasped when her hair was pulled at. 

Eärwen caught her speculative look and smiled back. "Do you see something you like?" 

"Very much so," Nerdanel answered, reaching out and stroking her hand over Eärwen's hair. Eärwen reached out a hand and pulled her close, kissing her quickly. Anairë, finished now with braiding her own hair, bent and kissed first Eärwen's shoulder, then Nerdanel's, and took Nerdanel's hand, tugging her along toward the bedroom impatiently. 

"Love is our light when all is dark," she said, standing next to the bed, looking seriously into Nerdanel's eyes. And then her glance flickered to Eärwen's face and broke out in a sudden grin. "So let us shine, my beloved ones." And falling backward deliberately into the wide bed, she pulled Nerdanel down on top of her. 

Eärwen laughed, and scrambled onto the bed herself. Nerdanel ended up between them again, and they both ran their hands over her, half-tickling, half-caressing. Nerdanel squirmed, giggling in a way she couldn't recall doing for many years, free from care or worry, focused only on the moment's pleasure. 

Eärwen bent down and kissed Nerdanel several times, long clinging kisses that teased and promised. Anairë's hands and mouth were not idle, her lips against Nerdanel's shoulder, her hands stroking up and down Nerdanel's body, now and then taking a momentary detour to caress any parts of Eärwen she could reach. Nerdanel's hands were mostly trapped between them but she could reach the curve of Anairë's hip, and slid her hand over it, feeling the smoothness of her skin and the warmth of her. 

"Eärwen, please," Anairë said at last, a hint of pleading entering her voice, and Eärwen raised her head, and leaned across Nerdanel, her breasts hanging like ripe fruit, and kissed Anairë hard. Nerdanel, with Eärwen's nipple at her mouth, drew it in and sucked. Above her Eärwen gasped into Anairë's mouth, and Nerdanel continued suckling, slipping her hand down over Anairë's hip to tease at the tender folds between her legs. 

It was Anairë's turn to gasp when Nerdanel's finger brushed her clit, very lightly. She was wet and swollen with warmth and Nerdanel knew that in such a state it would not take long to bring her to completion. When the kiss between Anairë and Eärwen broke, their eyes shining brightly, Nerdanel pushed herself up as Eärwen moved back, nipple falling from Nerdanel's mouth, and slid down the bed to lick Anairë. Behind her, she could hear a murmur of approval from Eärwen. 

Anairë let out a breathless cry of need and almost immediately wound her fingers into Nerdanel's hair. The first taste of Anairë - Nerdanel's first taste of any woman other than herself - was like the taste of river-water, warm and languorous, faintly salty, the feel of stone and minerals, but brighter, Anairë's warmth and slick heat all around her mouth, the feel of her clit hard and pulsing, larger than Nerdanel's own, pressing against her tongue. 

Nerdanel licked, carving words with her mouth against Anairë's body, tracing the curve of bright red inner lips and clit. Her fingers came up to press inside Anairë, stroking in and out in a memory of the rhythm she herself liked best when she touched herself. Eärwen's hands were warm on her back, sliding down to the curve of her buttocks, and inward, once again at her clit, so wet again already that when Eärwen touched her she moaned against Anairë. 

Anairë was groaning softly, words spilling from her lips, praising Nerdanel for her skill, urging her on, directing her. She surged upward at last, pressing herself hard against Nerdanel's mouth and questing tongue, shivering and shaking, over and over. Her wordless cry was desperate, hungry, and Nerdanel held her there, wringing every last sensation out of her with tiny flicks of her tongue, until Anairë collapsed back down again, breathless, her hands going slack in Nerdanel's hair. 

Eärwen let go of Nerdanel as she raised her head from Anairë's body, but then took her chin in her hand and kissed Nerdanel thoroughly, groaning at the taste of Anairë in her mouth. "Come here," she said, lying down next to Anairë, who was still panting, and Nerdanel followed her down, pressing her whole body against Eärwen's, breasts meeting as their mouths met again. 

Their legs were tangled up together, and Nerdanel found she was rutting against Eärwen's thigh even as Eärwen pressed back hard against her own. They found a rhythm soon enough, Nerdanel pushing down, Eärwen surging up, and rocked together, mouth pressed to mouth, breasts to breasts. The feel of Eärwen against her was intoxicating, and Nerdanel found she was groaning into Eärwen's mouth, and Eärwen was breathing hard, little high-pitched gasps escaping her. 

It was so good, so near to overwhelming, and Nerdanel was floating just near the edge of orgasm, trembling, almost delirious with need. And when Anairë nuzzled against them both, her warmth easily joining in their rhythm, it was too much, and Nerdanel spilled over the edge, seeing as she did so the look in Eärwen's eyes as they fluttered shut. Eärwen held her hard, letting out a desperate cry, raking her fingers down Nerdanel's back. They shuddered together, overwhelmed, and Nerdanel collapsed down against Eärwen, hips stuttering to a stop as all the pleasure was wrung from her body, over and over.

"Ah, Nerdanel," Anairë said softly into her ear, what could have been some time later, as she lay slumped against Eärwen, whose eyes were still closed in bliss. "Are you not glad of our coming?" 

Nerdanel burst into giggles and aimed a half-hearted swat at Anairë's shoulder. Anairë's eyes were dancing, and Eärwen opened her eyes then, something bright and happy within them. "Ai, fair Nerdanel," she said softly, raising her hand to caress Nerdanel's hair, "now that we have had you, lovely flame, how can we ever let you go?"

Nerdanel raised her own hand, and smoothed back Eärwen's tangled silver locks. "You do not need to," she said. She looked over at Anairë, who smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth lightly. "I have been too long absorbed in what I have lost and I forgot the truth you spoke, Anairë. It is love that lights the dark." She bent and kissed first Eärwen, then Anairë, tenderly, warmly. "So let us shine."


End file.
